


|| Calendrier de l'avent - Jour 10 ||

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Amitié, F/M, Noel - Freeform, amour, cadeau, calendrier de l'avent, fête - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: || Calendrier de l'avent - Jour 10 ||Auteure : oOoPlumeStilinskioOoUnivers : Stranger ThingsJ'ai reçu un défi de GelanFox. Je devais placer les mots "blanc" "botte" et la phrase "il y avait des paillettes partout"
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 1





	|| Calendrier de l'avent - Jour 10 ||

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je débute, et cela a été corrigée par Almayen..  
> Une review me ferait très plaisir, les loulous !  
> Bonne lecture, à tous !

Dans la Comté d’Hawkins, Noël approchait à grand pas et Steve avait complètement zappé les achats de Noël pour sa petite amie Robin, sa meilleure amie et collègue de vente de glace. Quant à elle, elle avait déjà acheté les cadeaux pour son idiot de petit ami, Steve Harrigton. Même s'ils étaient en couple depuis peu, elle aimait bien le charrier de temps en temps – ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Steve. Robin était quelqu’un de très directe et sensible envers les gens.

Sa physionomie était mince, proche de celle de Nancy Wheeler. Son regard avait un air oblique parce qu'elle louchait régulièrement envers la clientèle et son entourage. Son uniforme de style écolière faisait rêver un peu le jeune Harrington qui était souvent dans la lune aux heures pleines et pendant les pauses de la journée.

Aujourd’hui, le centre-commercial était bondé puisque Noël était dans deux jours. Il y avait des paillettes partout dans les étals et sur le sol, argentées, dorées et multicolores. Les vendeuses étaient habillées en lutin de Noël. Le Père Noël se trouvait quant à lui au milieu du centre-commercial pour redonner le sourire aux enfants de la petite ville du comté.

Bref, la fête était à l’honneur et bienvenue après les morts qu’avaient causé les Russes depuis deux ans dans Hawkins et dont Barbara en faisait partie, hélas. Ça faisait quelques mois qu’on l’avait retrouvée morte et cela avait marqué les esprits de toute la bande, y compris Steve Harrigton. Celui-ci ne pouvait rien dire à Robin car elle ne faisait pas encore partie de la bande de Mike et des autres.

En parlant des autres, Dustin était revenu des vacances scolaires. Lorsqu’il mit les pieds dans l’étal des glaces, Steve Harrigton fut le plus heureux de l’univers. Ils se firent des rictus au coin des lèvres et Robin leva les yeux au ciel, déroutée et dit d’une voix amusée :

-Sérieusement ? Tu n’as que des gamins comme amis ?  
-Et alors ? Ca ne dérange personne Robin. Puis c’est l’heure de ma pause !  
-Ok, ok...Tu as la chance. Tu ne vas pas discuter avec la peste d’Erica Sinclair !  
-Je sais, salut, la peste ! répondit-il dans un souffle court et terne.  
-Salut, espèce d’abruti ! s’exclama la concernée, qui était devenue la peste numéro un de la ville. Je veux ma glace !

Steve s’assit à côté de Dustin qui commençait à manger sa glace, composée de trois étages.

-Alors, mon pote ça roule ? demanda-t-il.  
-On peut dire ça. Et toi avec Robin ? questionna à son tour Dustin.  
-Ça va. On est ensemble depuis quelques semaines.  
-Super ! Nancy est avec Jonathan maintenant, ça ne te fait rien ?  
-Non, j’ai passé le cap, Dustin. Puis, le monde des ados est pourri !  
-Tu m’étonnes…

Durant la conversation Steve ôta sa casquette avant de contempler sa petite amie de dos.

-Dis-moi, tu as déjà fait les achats de Noël ?  
-Merde, j’ai complètement zappé ! C’est dans deux jours !  
-Quoi tu n’as pas fait tes achats ? Harrington ! se plaignit Dustin.  
-Avec ce qu’il c'est passé avec Billy et les Russes, je n’en ai pas eu les moyens !  
-Tu m’étonnes... et qu’est-ce que tu as foutu pendant les vacances ? Chiotte !  
-J’ai bossé, mon petit gars ! Même si je ne gagne pas autant que ça.  
-Tu parles d’un monde pourri Ser Steve..  
-Tu m’étonnes, mon seigneur ! se vanta-t-il, en riant.

Dustin avait de la crème sur le coin de sa bouche ce qui fit pouffer de rire Steve si fort qu'il en eut des crampes d’estomacs. Ensuite, le collégien posa la question fatidique pour le jeune homme qui avait oublié ses achats pour sa petite amie, Robin.

-Tu as oublié de prendre un cadeau aussi pour Robin ? devina le plus jeune.  
-Ouais, merde. Tu crois que des bottes ça va lui plaire ?  
-Sûrement, je ne la connais pas comme toi, Steve…  
-Des bottes blanches lui irait bien je trouve. fit-il en l'observant de dos.  
-Si tu le dis c’est que cela doit être vrai, mon petit Steve…  
-Sûrement, allez Dustin. Je dois retourner bosser, fait chier !  
-Bon courage, votre majesté au cœur d’or !  
-Bon courage, Ser Dustin ! Tes potes sont là…

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Mike et les autres.

-On te cherche partout Dustin ! firent-ils tous en même temps.  
-Désolé, j’étais avec Steve on discutait sur les femmes…  
-Les filles sont stupides ! se moqua Will, le troisième de la bande.  
-Les filles ne sont pas stupides ! riposta Mike, en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureux de Eleven... gronda Will.  
-Pas du tout ! rectifia-t-il, respecte un peu Eleven. Elle ne t’a rien fait, Will !

Will leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher sa glace tandis que Lucas, Dustin et Mike discutèrent entre eux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que l’ancien Will avait toujours mal à l’arrière de sa nuque, tout en ayant le regard à moitié dans le vide... il n’entendit même pas la voix de Robin qui lui servait sa glace à la menthe avec une grosse crème à la chantilly par-dessus la boule du sorbet.

-Hey, ça va ?  
-Euh, oui, ça va... J’étais dans la lune, pardon..  
-Tiens, ta glace... Ce n’est pas grave, gamin... dit Robin.  
-Merci, dit le concerné en apercevant que la serveuse matait Steve au loin.

Robin ne lui répondit pas, mais elle esquissa un énorme sourire avant de retourner servir des glaces aux parfums différentes. Le garçon qui n’aimait pas les filles s’assit près de Lucas et de Max.

-Salut, Will..  
-Salut, Mad-Max..répondit simplement ce dernier.

La rousse observa Lucas dans les yeux et il donna un immense coup pied à l’enfant qui avait disparu l’année dernière par la faute des Russes. Will gémit intérieurement mais resta indifférent face au coup de pied de Lucas, son meilleur ami.

-Alors, on fait quoi les gars après ? demanda la rousse en les observant.  
-Les achats de Noël, bien sûr ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur – enfin presque tous.  
-Mike ? appela-t-elle en souriant fièrement jusqu’au coin des lèvres.  
-Ouais ? Quoi ? répondit-il, dans un souffle court.  
-Tu vas lui acheter quoi à Eleven ? questionna-t-elle, sérieuse.

Mike rougit et dit avec une voix tremblotante :

-Un truc..  
-Quoi comme truc ?  
-C’est un objet personnel Max !  
-Oh et toi, Lucas ? Tu vas m’acheter quoi ?  
-C’est une surprise...répondit-il en toussotant dans son soda..  
-J’ai hâte de voir ça. termina-t-elle dans un souffle court.

Lucas se sentit mal, surtout que Max n'était pas une collégienne comme les autres puisqu'elle s’habillait pratiquement comme un garçon. Max s’en alla du groupe pour aller aux toilettes et Lucas en profita pour éloigner Mike de la bande en lui tirant le bras. L’interpellé gémit fortement puisque Lucas lui faisait mal.

-Aieeeeee !!!!!! Ça ne va pas ! se plaignit le jeune héros.  
-Je n’ai rien acheté pour Max ! Elle va me re-plaquer ! annonça Lucas.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas, on y va tout à l’heure pour acheter les cadeaux.  
-Des bottes blanches... Tu crois qu’elle va aimer ça ?  
-Pas sûr que cela lui plaise….  
-Des bijoux, les filles adorent ça…  
-Nop. Je ne pense pas que cela soit le genre de Mad-max…

Lucas déprima et fit la moue envers Mike pour lui éclairer l’esprit.

-Aide moi !  
-Bon, ok, ok….  
\- Super, tu es génial Mike !  
-Comme toujours.

Les deux copains se contemplèrent droit dans les yeux et reprirent la parole :

-Sérieusement. Qu’est-ce qu’on va devenir ? râla Mike. J’ai aucune idée pour Eleven..  
-On est mort ! termina Lucas, avec une voix désespérée…

Steve arriva derrière eux avec l’oreille tendue sur la conversation, curieux.

-Moi aussi, les mecs.  
-Toi aussi ? répondit-ils, tous les deux.  
-Ouais, je suis grave dans la merde ! se plaignit Steve, en soupirant.  
-Bon sang ! commença le jeune Wheeler, on est dans la merde totale !  
-Carrément, les filles sont cruelles et dures avec nous ! fit Lucas.  
-Carrément. répéta le plus grand en faisant un sourire à Robin au loin.  
-Tu viens avec nous pour l’achat des cadeaux ?  
-Je termine dans deux heures, mais ouais, j'vous y rejoint..  
-Super, on te laisse travailler Harrington ! fit Mike avec un ton ironique.

L'interpellé plissa les yeux et rejoignit Robin en la fixant.

-Quoi ? J’ai une tâche quelque part ?  
-Non, tu es juste belle Robin…  
-Merci, mais pourquoi je dois le prendre au second degrés ?  
-Mais, c’est vrai ! Je t’assure !  
-Je te taquine ! Abruti ! lança-t-elle dans un souffle court.  
-Je sais !

Ils échangèrent un regard rempli de complicité et la fin du travail approcha à grand pas. Les collégiens attendaient Ser Harrigton mais Lucas prit peur parce qu’il avait vu Billy Hargrove en face d’eux : le teigneux, alias le rebelle ou le nouveau roi des adolescents d’Hawkins. Bref, un véritable frimeur auprès des adolescentes toute comme des vieilles dames. Lucas se cacha derrière la fontaine tandis que le fanfaron venait vers eux avec son air malsain, mais Harrington arriva au beau moment. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et il y avait comme une étincelle dans le regard des deux jeunes hommes au milieu du centre commercial.

-Tu cherches la merde Hargrove ? répliqua le brun, énervé.  
-Tiens, Harrington ! Toujours en compagnie des morveux ? se moqua le blond.  
-Dégage, Max est avec nous, fiche lui la paix... rétorqua le plus vieux.  
-Sinclair n’est pas dans les barrages ? Ce con ?  
-Ta gueule, Billy, rétorqua Steve. Va-t-en, avant que je te mette une raclée !

Le sourire amusé, Billy s’approcha de Steve tandis que Dustin les arrêta en se mettant entre les deux. Cela n'empêcha pas le blond de donner un coup de boule au brun qui tomba sur le sol, secoué. Steve fut sonné mais se remit sur pied malgré la goutte du sang qui dégoulinait un peu de sa narine droite. Max lui donna un mouchoir propre.

-Désolée, mon frère est un sale con !  
-Je le sais Max, mais je vais l’avoir un jour ce connard.  
-Tu m’étonnes !  
\- Merci pour le mouchoir rouquine.  
-De rien.

Max rassura également Lucas, qui était encore tétanisé par la silhouette d’Hargrove au loin. La rousse l’embrassa malgré l’interdiction de son demi-frère.

-Ca va mieux ?  
-Oui, beaucoup mieux.  
-Bon, en route pour les chats!  
-Pour les chats ? répéta le jeune Sinclair, les achats tu veux dire ?  
-Oui, tu m’as comprise... Lucas.

La tête posée sur son épaule, Max était détendue et heureuse d’être une femme libre parmi la bande de Mike. Les heures passèrent. Les garçons s'étaient séparés pour faire un maximum de magasins avant la fermeture des boutiques. Steve était planté devant une échoppe pas comme les autres. C’était vraiment un comptoir différent, qui proposait de magnifiques chaussures pour femmes. Les yeux de Steve étaient écarquillés et Dustin lui donna une tape légère sur l’épaule gauche.

-On dirait que tu as enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Robin.  
-J’en ai bien l’impression. Tu m’attends ici Dustin ?  
-Ok, pas de problème. Je surveille tes arrières, ancien roi du lycée d’Hawkins !  
-Très drôle petit gars ! répondit le concerné en entrant dans le magasin.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harrington arrivait enfin en direction de Dustin. Il se pris toutefois le pied dans le pouf de la boutique, mais il parvint à garder son équilibre – après tout, il avait des choses fragiles dans les sacs en plastique blancs. Les mains de Steve étaient pleines et Dustin l’aida un peu dans sa démarche et ils rejoignirent les autres (...)


End file.
